Kaze
by Shindell
Summary: Et si le vent, dans son infinie sagesse, savait guider les âmes errantes à se retrouver ? Univers Naruto Shippuden / shonen-aï Naruto/Sora


**Fandom** : Naruto Shippuden  
**Rating** : K+  
**Pairing** : Sora/Naruto  
**Genre** : One-shot / drama / shonen-aï  
**Titre** : Kaze  
**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages utilisés ci-après sont la propriété de leur auteur.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Voici un petit one-shot sans prétention que j'ai écrit sous le coup d'une envie et qui met en avant Naruto et Sora, le personnage qui possède une partie du chakra de Kyuubi. Je l'ai écrit pour un concours sur le thème du vent (d'où le titre 'Kaze' qui signifie vent en japonais.). J'espère que vous apprécierez. C'est mon tout premier one-shot, d'ordinaire, j'écris des choses plus longues. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça me ferait vraiment vraiment plaisir. Merci de tout coeur.

**KAZE**

La nuit était là. Avait-il cherché à se retrouver là ? Sans doute pas. Mais les faits étaient là. Ses pas l'avaient menés ici. La nuit était là et les rues étaient désertées. Pourquoi avait-il fui ? Parce que ses sentiments étaient trop forts, trop étouffants et qu'il ne pouvait plus les contenir. Risquer de perdre cet être qu'il chérissait tant était bien trop dur et il avait préféré fuir pour ne pas se laisser aller aux confidences. Alors pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pourquoi les larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors que son cœur lui faisait mal à en mourir ? Allait-il réellement pouvoir jouer à ce jeu encore longtemps ?

Bien-sûr que non.

La nuit était là et il était seul. Personne ne le chercherait. Après tout, personne ne savait ce qu'il ressentait et encore moins la principale personne concernée. Personne ne s'inquiéterait de ne pas le voir revenir. Il était seul et il le resterait. Et quand il réapparaîtrait devant eux, il mimerait que tout va bien. Peut-être aura-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Il était tellement dévasté qu'il n'avait pas fait attention que ce soir, il y avait beaucoup de vent. Le genre de vent fort et froid qui transportait avec lui les odeurs et les sons, les promenant dans toute la ville sans se soucier de révéler le moindre secret. Ce traître de vent qui pouvait amener à qui le voulait ses sanglots douloureux.

Mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il restait planté au milieu de cette rue déserte, se demandant comment il allait continuer. Ce n'était plus possible. Il devrait sans doute passer à autre chose. Mais même cela, il ne le pouvait pas. Ce lien qu'ils avaient tous deux était si fort et était là depuis tant de temps qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en passer. Lui tourner le dos lui était impossible. Et se rendre compte qu'il allait encore souffrir de sa présence à ses côtés le tortura davantage.

« Pourquoi …. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas ? » sanglota-t-il, douloureux alors qu'il tombait à genoux. Pourquoi était-il si faible ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas résister à ses yeux bleus, à son sourire chaleureux et à ses paroles rassurantes ? Pourquoi y croyait-il toujours ? Pourquoi restait-il si attaché ?

« Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Surpris, il releva la tête, se prenant en plein visage une bourrasque de vent froid le faisant frissonner. Ses larmes semblèrent se figer tout autant que sa respiration. Ne venait-on pas de prononcer son prénom ? Non. Il délirait. Il le souhaitait tellement qu'il en avait des hallucinations. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se redressa légèrement, tremblant. Il tourna la tête et vit sa silhouette se dessiner dans la lumière des réverbères. Il courait vers lui. Surpris, paniqué, il s'effaça ses larmes maladroitement et se mit debout, le corps tremblotant de tous ses membres.

« Sora …. » murmura le garçon qui venait de le rejoindre. Ses yeux bleus étaient humides de larmes contenues et Sora en fut surpris et aussitôt inquiété.

« Pourquoi … pourquoi pleures-tu, Naruto ? »

Naruto lui donna une tape sur la tête avant de lui attraper son visage entre ses mains.

« Idiot. Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! J'ai entendu tes pleurs, Sora. Le vent m'a rapporté ta tristesse. Il m'a amené tes sanglots. Tu n'es qu'un idiot !! »

Ses mains glissèrent pour se nouer derrière son cou et il se serra contre lui. Sora hésita, ne sachant comment réagir. Ce traître de vent. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'on l'entende. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible à ses yeux. Jamais. Pourtant, cette étreinte, il la désirait, il en avait besoin.

« Je ne te laisserais jamais, Sora. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je te l'ai dit. Aies confiance en moi, je t'en supplie. »

Naruto posa un regard empli de larmes dans celui de son ami. Il s'était tant inquiété. Il n'imaginait pas que le garçon puisse ressentir tant de souffrances. Il n'avait pas compris. Il n'avait pas cerné ce qu'il en était vraiment. Lui qui était si naïf et qui ne cherchait pas à comprendre, il n'avait pas vu la détresse de son ami. Les sanglots qui lui étaient parvenu grâce au vent fort qu'il y avait ce soir lui avaient déchirés le cœur. Il avait pris pleinement conscience de la situation.

« Ne dis pas que je ne t'aime pas ! C'est faux ! Je t'aime, Sora !! Alors ne fuis plus …. Ne fuis plus … »

Sora sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Son cœur frappait si fort qu'il en résonnait dans ses tempes.

« Je … »

Quand Naruto le resserra contre lui, il se laissa complètement aller et laissa ses larmes et ses sanglots sortir. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la veste de son ami et ils s'enlacèrent avec besoin.

« Je ne fuirai plus, Naruto… » promit Sora alors qu'il pleurait de soulagement. Il n'était plus seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Un frisson désagréable les parcourut tous deux quand le vent froid s'insinua sous leurs vêtements. Une manière insidieuse dudit vent pour les faire quitter la rue et les ramener au chaud. Servir de messager ne le déranger pas, mais retrouver sa tranquillité lui convenait également. Il n'était pas là pour réunir les âmes égarées. Le vent souffla plus fort et les deux garçons se décidèrent à quitter la rue.

Le vent lui avait délivré un message. Sora avait besoin de lui autant que lui avait besoin de son ami.

Le vent, ce soir-là, avait changé leur vie.

**Fin**


End file.
